


Фантазии и реальность

by Malahit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malahit/pseuds/Malahit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на винцестный кинк-фест на заявку 1.81: "Сэм без души не считает нужным как-то скрываться от Дина, когда занимается самоудовлетворением. Дрочит при нём, трахает себя пальцами, проговаривает свои сексуальные фантазии. Когда Дин начинает совсем уж громко дышать, Сэм предлагает присоединиться, но Дин стойко отказывается. Сэм пожимает плечами и продолжает ублажать себя".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фантазии и реальность

Дин думает, что станет легче, когда этот не-Сэм перестанет претворяться Сэмом. Но тому словно вместе с "маской" тормоза срывает. Впрочем, откуда бы им у него взяться... Сэм не флиртует - откровенно снимает девиц при любой возможности, будто все, что его интересует в этой жизни - это охота и секс. Дину кажется, что он смотрит какой-то дурацкий фильм, потому что этого не может быть - не с Сэмом.

Утром Дин просыпается от тихого стона, и вскидывается инстинктивно - не случилось ли чего. Вот только у Сэма все явно более, чем в порядке: он дрочит, лениво развалившись на своей кровати, и лишь спокойно поворачивает голову к подскочившему Дину.

Тот падает обратно на подушку, вцепляется в нее пальцами и зажмуривается. Только от этого еще хуже - мельком увиденное будто отпечаталось на сетчатке. Широко расставленные длинные ноги - одна ступня запуталась в скомканном одеяле - рука на члене двигается неторопливо, вторая - расслабленно закинута за голову.

Дин сглатывает. Доносящиеся с соседней кровати довольные вздохи распаляют воображение и возбуждают не хуже хорошего порно, и он, не выдерживая, открывает глаза. Сэм, будто того и ждал, ведет свободной рукой к паху, поглаживая себя по груди, животу, спускается чуть шершавыми - Дин помнит - пальцами ниже, минуя член, к мошонке. Дину не видно, но он отлично представляет, как эти пальцы забирают ее в горсть, чуть сжимают, поглаживая, потирают промежность... Вторая рука Сэма по-прежнему движется на члене - все так же медленно, но сжимая чуть крепче. Дин вцепляется в подушку сильнее, так что пальцы почти сводит, зато это отвлекает от желания потереться о матрас.

Но закрыть глаза уже выше его сил, и Дин смотрит, как рука Сэма плавно движется вверх и замирает под головкой, как он растирает по ней выступившую смазку, подносит ладонь к лицу, лижет широко и снова обхватывает член, с нажимом проводя по всей длине. А затем подносит ко рту вторую руку и всасывает указательный палец, пошло втягивая щеки. Дин снова сглатывает и непроизвольно облизывается. И - будто этого мало - Сэм смотрит на него и добавляет второй палец.

Сэм не отводит взгляд, но и не растягивает действие дольше необходимого. И когда он раскидывает ноги еще шире, упираясь пятками в кровать, и ныряет между бедер мокрыми пальцами, Дин на миг задерживает дыхание. Краем глаза он замечает, как напряжены мышцы сэмовых бедер, как двигается рука на члене, но все его внимание сосредоточено там, где он не видит и видит, как сэмовы пальцы раскрывают тугое отверстие. Аккуратно, но без лишних церемоний. Дину кажется, что сердце бухает где-то в голове, и, наверное, оно громыхает на всю комнату, но стон удовольствия, что издает Сэм на очередном движении, он уловил бы, даже оглохнув. Он непроизвольно дергает бедрами и закусывает губу, чтобы сдержать собственный стон.

Сэм смотрит на него темным, приглашающим взглядом и усмехается:

\- Присоединяйся.

"Да", - рычит где-то внутри.

\- Нет, - почти без запинки отвечает Дин.

Это не Сэм - Дин помнит даже сквозь вакуум в голове. Не _Сэмми_.

\- Брось, - хмыкает тот, - ты же хочешь. Может, не меня, но это тело.

\- Заткнись.

\- Только представь, что это твои пальцы там, внутри, и мое тело обхватывает их горячо, гладко и жадно.

Его замершая было рука продолжает движение. Внутрь-наружу. И все, что Дин может, - это хрипло повторить:

\- Заткнись.

\- Но ты же знаешь, мне всегда мало, - неумолимо продолжает Сэм. - И во мне уже три пальца. Ты растягиваешь меня сильнее. Согнуть, развести - чувствуешь?

Дин чувствует. И сжимает-разжимает пальцы несколько раз, чтобы прогнать это ощущение-воспоминание.

\- Мне нужно больше, Дин. И ты знаешь, что я приму еще. И тебе не надо сдерживаться. Никаких нежностей, Дин, ты просто раскроешь меня под себя и втрахаешь в эту кровать.

Сэм легко двигает бедрами, приподнимая их над постелью. Пальцы одной руки скользят по члену плотным кольцом, то скрывая, то вновь открывая поблескивающую головку. Вторую он заводит за спину, приподнимаясь выше и опираясь на лопатки.

\- Ну же, Дин, ты уже весь дымишься. Трахать меня гораздо приятнее, чем матрас.

Боже, его шутки стали еще тупее, думает Дин, и эта мысль немного остужает.

\- Отвали.

Сэм хмыкает и отворачивается, откидывая голову на подушку и прикрывая глаза.

\- Как скажешь.

Он двигается четко, как механизм, мышцы перекатываются под кожей, напрягаясь и расслабляясь. То, как размеренно Сэм трахает себя, завораживает.

Но наконец его дыхание сбивается, Сэм облизывает губы, сильнее вдавливает затылок в подушку и переступает ногами, чуть меняя положение. Движения становятся более рваными, нетерпеливыми.

Иллюзия почти идеальна, и Дин, не в силах ей противиться, представляет, как подходит к Сэму, садится между его раскинутых ног и добавляет к сэмовым пальцам свои, потому что да, он прекрасно помнит, насколько тот жаден в сексе. Они не синхронят, пару раз чувствительно проезжаясь друг по другу костяшками в гладкой тесноте, но быстро ловят нужный ритм. Чуть припухший, покрасневший сфинктер растянут вокруг их пальцев, и Дин лижет его, вырывая у Сэма стон.

Пальцы Сэма выскальзывают из-под его, он приподнимает ноги, подхватывая себя под бедра, раскрываясь сильнее. Дин ныряет языком в освободившееся пространство, и Сэм вскрикивает, выгибаясь. Дин толкается в него сильно, мокро, пытаясь достать как можно глубже, и одновременно поглаживает пальцами простату. Сэм извивается на кровати, едва не подвывая, и приходится придерживать его свободной рукой, чтобы не вывернулся.

Дин вытаскивает пальцы из сэмовой задницы, с силой толкается языком напоследок и заменяет их членом. Проталкивает головку, замирает и выходит. И еще раз. Дразнит, пока Сэм с рыком не пытается притянуть его ногами, скрещивая лодыжки у него за спиной. И Дин сплевывает на ладонь, проводит ею по собственному члену, пытаясь сделать проникновение менее болезненным, и протискивается в Сэма до конца.

Он почти ложится на Сэма, опираясь на локти, и дает им обоим привыкнуть. И когда тот чуть сжимает мышцы, понукая, Дин начинает двигаться, сначала легко покачивая бедрами, но постепенно наращивая амплитуду.

Сэм вцепляется в диновы плечи и сильнее сжимает ноги у него на пояснице, подмахивает и дышит тяжело, хватая воздух раскрытым ртом. Дин ускоряется. В ушах звенит, и мир сужается до искаженного удовольствием лица Сэма. Он чувствует, что уже близко. Рядом раздается низкий грудной и такой реальный стон, и Дина накрывает так, что перед глазами пляшут цветные пятна и тело сводит судорогой.

Когда мир проясняется и слух приходит в норму, Дин встречается взглядом с Сэмом - все так же развалившимся на соседней кровати. Его дыхание уже почти ровное, а на губах - самодовольная улыбка, и Дин прикрывает глаза, выдыхая:

\- Заткнись.


End file.
